In many fields of technology, it is desirable to use robots with an autonomous behaviour such that they freely can move around a space without colliding with possible obstacles.
As an a example, robotic vacuum cleaners exist in the art with the capability of more or less autonomously vacuum cleaning a room in which furniture such as tables and chairs and other obstacles such as walls and stairs are located. Traditionally, these robotic vacuum cleaners have navigated a room by means of using e.g. ultrasound or light waves. Further, the robotic vacuum cleaners typically must be complemented with additional sensors, such as stair sensors, wall-tracking sensors and various transponders to perform accurately.
A large number of prior art robot vacuum cleaners use a technology referred to as Simultaneous Localization and Mapping (SLAM). SLAM is concerned with the problem of building a map of an unknown environment by a mobile robot while at the same time navigating the environment using the map. This is typically combined with a horizontally scanning laser for range measurement. Further, odometry is used to provide an approximate position of the robot as measured by the movement of the wheels of the robot.
U.S. 2002/0091466 discloses a mobile robot with a first camera directed toward the ceiling of a room for recognizing a base mark on the ceiling and a line laser for emitting a linear light beam toward an obstacle, a second camera for recognizing a reflective linear light beam from the obstacle. The line laser emits a beam in the form of straight line extending horizontally in front of the mobile robot.